Things That Loki Does That Will Be Creepy If You Do Them
by YukiGirl21
Summary: From yelling to a group of people to "KNEEL" or watching his enemies fight each other creepily from a distance, These Are The Things That Loki Does That Will Be Creepy If You Do Them. Inspired from Buzzfeed's videos with Creepy Guy. Enjoy!


**Summary: From yelling at a group of people to KNEEL or creepily watch your enemies fight each other from the background, These Are The Things That Loki Does That Will Be Creepy If You Do Them. Inspired from Buzzfeed's Creepy Guy. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Creepy Guy and his creepy videos belong to Buzzfed. Xp**

**~0o0o0o0o~**

**~Crashing Parties~**

Creepy Guy randomly walks into a party past some guards. The guards notice him. "Hey! Hey, you're not allowed in here!" They holler before he goes to attack one of the party guests.

**~KNEEEEEEL~**

A group of Buzzfeed workers are sitting at a table, laughing and talking. Creepy Guy randomly walks in with a shiny golden staff and a cape. He pounds the staff on the floor, interrupting everyone. They all stare at him.

He stares down at them and bellows, "KNEEL!"

More staring.

"Why aren't you kneeling?" Creepy Guy glares at the group.

**~Watching From The Distance~**

"You are so lazy! You never do your work and you always goof off" Yells Linda. She throws a bag of preztels at Bob. He gasps, shock. In retaliation, he throws his cup of soda at Linda. She sputters, shocked. She gives a short scream seeing her blue blouse ruined with Coca-Cola, and gives Bob the deadliest glare she could muster.

"Really? Well you're bossy as hell!"

"Maybe I wouldn't be so bossy if you weren't always sitting around!"

"Yeah?! I wouldn't be so lazy if—uhm, dude, what are you doing just sitting there?" Bob says, noticing Creepy Guy's presence. He sits in the corner on a chair, munching on a bag of Doritos.

Creepy Guy gives a smile. "Just watching it all unfold...and my enemies taking out each other…"

"What?" Linda says, weirded out. "Why won't you get outta here?"

Creepy Guy smiles even wider. "I'll never tell." He whispers, chuckling darkly.

**~Poking People In The Chest In An Attempt To Mind Control Them~**

"Get me ice-cream." Creepy Guy orders his friend, Joe, in a flat serious tone.

"No." Joe replies, giving him a frown.

"You. WILL." Creepy Guy walks up to Joe with his shiny staff. Joe backs away, cautious. Creepy Guy then pokes his chest with the staff.

"Get me ice cream mind slave."

"No!" Joe exclaims, throwing up his hands.

Creepy Guy draws back, puzzled. He stares at his staff. "Hmm, funny, it usually works."

**~Trying To Deliver Evil Monologues/Speeches~**

Creepy Guy bangs his staff in front of a whole group of Buzzfeed Members, who are chatting and relaxing. They all glance up to him, confused. Creepy Guy glowers down at them, with an air of superiority.

"You sniveling mortals are meant to be ruled over by ME. Your superior. Your new ruler. Your leader. None of you can match my ultimate strength and intelligence. Now kneel to—"

"Hey, wanna get pizza?" A person asks the rest of the group, interrupting Creepy Guy's evil speech.

"Yeah!" Everyone answers in unison, making their way out of the room and leaving Creepy Guy all alone.

**~Making Dramatic Introductions~**

"Hey," A brunette girl says to Creepy Guy. She extends her hand. "My name's Alicia. I'm new here. You are?"

Creepy Guy looks straight at her, pounding his staff. "I am Creepy Guy. Of New York." He says in a loud bland tone. "And I am burdened with a glorious purpose."

Alicia lowers her hand slowly, and backs away. "O-kaaaay…"

**~Pounding On Windows~**

"Buddy, are you locked in there?" A Buzzfeed Worker asks, noticing Creepy Guy is locked inside a room with a huge window. "Let me help you out there…" He says, fumbling his pockets for keys.

Suddenly, Creepy Guy pounds his fist on the window. "DO NOT PITY ME." He says ina rather loud voice.

The poor Buzzfeed worker raises his hands defensively. "Okay, okay. _Geez._ I'm leaving…"

Creepy Guy only stares at the other guy with intimidating eyes, as he walks away. Before he leaves Creepy Guy whispers, "I'm always watching." And lowers down to the ground out of sight.

**END**

**A/N: Yeah, I've been watching too much Creepy Guy videos...but whatever whatevs. I think I might write more. What do you think? **


End file.
